fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver's Manor
|Enemies = Wolves Hobbes Mercenaries Sand Furies Hollow Men Balverines |NPCs = Reaver Barry Hatch Page |Exits = Millfields |Shops = }} Reaver's Manor, also known as Lake View Manor, is the home of Reaver during Fable III in Millfields near the old Hero Hill. It contains a series of chambers controlled by Reaver's Wheel of Misfortune, and is the central location of The Masquerade quest. Those who have downloaded the Understone quest pack will be able to return here after the Masquerade and compete in Reaver's arena again. Understone DLC With the Understone DLC added, you will be greeted by Reaver's voice on entry and told that you now own the manor. He invites you to spin the wheel in the ballroom to participate in one of his favourite games. Head to the ballroom, and there will now be two sets of mega phones on either side of the Wheel as well as a score board to the right. You then hear Hatch's voice coming through the speakers, rambling about nothing, at which point Reaver berates him, saying that they are recording. Reaver continues, explaining that he has opened his Wheel of Misfortune to the public as a way to earn money without being required to be there (possibly related to him having to go make sacrifices). The Hero is then able to spin the Wheel and fight Wolves, Mercenaries, Hobbes, Hollow Men, Sand Furies, and then a round of assorted enemies which include Balverines. Points are awarded based on: #Base points for the enemy (wolves being the lowest points) #A combat multiplier. This is achieved by killing many opponents without recieving damage. As soon as you are hit, your multiplier is set back to 1. You can go back and participate as many times as you want. Trivia *A statue of a Dark Minion, an enemy which you face in the mission Darkness Incarnate and in the last mission, can be found in the room to your left as you enter the mansion. *The rare book Dangerous Things: Lightning can be found on a table in the room with the Dark Minion Statue. *There is secret passage way in the bedroom of the mansion, which leads to a room containing a silver key. *The manor's facade is almost identical to that of Sunset House. *It is not possible to purchase the manor, even though Reaver says he has vacated it when making a judgement as King or Queen on the future of Millfields. However, after the Understone DLC pack has been downloaded, the manor is owned by the Hero. *It is still possible to steal from some of the manor's furniture, even after its owned by the Hero. Furthermore, sleeping in the bed via the secret passage is considered trespassing. *During the Masquerade quest as the Hero and Page are led by Barry Hatch to the "ballroom" (really the Wheel of Misfortune) you will pass by several men who are in various states of disarray and two men who are still conscious though quite inebriated as can be seen when they speak with a slurr and one throws up and one seems to be urinating on the wall. *Even if you own the Manor there are some doors you cannot open. Gallery Fable3 Millfields Manor.jpg|Concept art entitled "Millfields Manor" Category:Fable III Locations